Alarm clocks are ubiquitous. Efforts have been made to improve the basic sound based alarm because many people find the audible alarm annoying. Window shades are also ubiquitous and function well for their intended purpose, keeping the light out of a room. Window shades however, do not open at specific times, they require aid or input.